The Kissing Saga
by l0chn3ss
Summary: A collection of prompts featuring kisses between SoMa; Current: Giggly Kiss
1. Goodbye Kiss

kitsukyrockbell sent:

10\. "Goodbye" kiss + soma (WHAT WHY GOODBYE I DON´T KNOW I'M SAD ALREADY)

* * *

Soul brushed her hair out of her face and let his fingertips linger on the shell of her ears. Her eyes widened but she did nothing to avoid the hand that she once yearned for, and still did.

The temperature around them dropped as he asked Maka one more time: _Is there nothing I can do to change your mind._ But she was already too wary, and knew too much, to be swayed by his wavering resolve. She needed an anchor, someone to rise with, not someone who couldn't even convince himself that he was worth it. And so she looked away from him, brushing his hand away with a simple tilt of her head, and she said _no, it's over, and it's been over for a while now._

He dropped his hand to his side, gritting his teeth as he looked down at the booth's table. Of course it was too late. Their innocence was broken, shattered as he was. If only they'd tried a little more, pushed a little harder, maybe tried to mend their bridge. _Maka had said it was easier this way, better even, to separate now before they hated each other and continued to hurt over something like this._

They wiggled out of their seats. Soul left to pay for their final meal and Maka carried herself to the back of the restaurant, the numbness of her heart slowing her down. She held onto the wall next to her just before entering the bathroom, unable to make it to where Soul couldn't reach her. But wasn't she always somewhere he could? Didn't she make herself open to his heart? _What went wrong… what went wrong…_

His familiar footsteps appeared behind her now, and his very presence compelled her head to turn to him. Soul pulled her from the plaster, holding her in a loose hug. It'd been so long. Muscle memory took over for a brief moment, her chin tilted up and his down, and they met in between.

She could taste the sorrow and the regret on his lips, all the emotions that she had learn to love in time long ago. His gentle touch was like a brush of a feather… and then it was gone, leaving no mark as he left without another word…


	2. Giggly Kiss

Makascythemeister sent:

22\. Giggly kiss

* * *

They held onto each other as they stumbled through the dark streets of the city, tripping over each other's feet as they struggled to hold themselves upright. The challenge was far too great though and every once in a while, Soul would double over in abdominal pain, and Maka would break out into another fit… of laughter.

Soul continued to slap his knees as Maka sputtered out the joke again, accentuating the highlights and stressing out the syllables, making Soul's voice echo all around them. They fell onto each other, tumbling onto the ground while Maka kicked out her feet and held her stomach, and Soul beating the ground with a fist.

One of the shutters opened then, and an angry shush silenced the pair. They looked at each other when they heard the window close, but immediately let out a "pfft" and crumpled back onto the floor, shaking and vibrating with the jubilant night and the cackling moon above them.

Maka got up first, brushing herself off and rubbing her sore cheeks. She reached for Soul's hand as he held his out to her, but he whispered the key word again, turning Maka back into a giggling mess. Her knees gave out then just as Soul had pulled on her, and she came crashing down onto him, sending Soul into another wild high.

She looked up at his face, wiping away his happy tears that sprouted from the corners of his eyes, her hand cupping his cheek as she tried to steady his head. Soul brushed a few stray hairs that escaped from her careful pigtails off her face, biting his lips to keep himself from being too loud, his chest shaking as he held back with all his strength.

Their faces were so close, so warm, so full of life. Maka leaned in quickly and Soul met her somewhere soon after, their breath mingling again. She deepened their kiss, bending her neck and pressing herself harder against him. His lips were still curved into a smile, one that she loved as much as him, that is, until he broke his composure, dissolving back into uncontrolable giggles, and Maka following him into euphoria.


End file.
